


White Dove

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Pheels, Phil Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There shouldn't have been that much blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Dove

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little choppy, I think but it switches between past and present.  
> Don't hate me for this!   
> Enjoy!

_The first time he noticed the dove pendant hanging on her neck, he brought up casually._

_She just smiled. "The nuns at the orphanage use to go on about how a white dove symbolizes hope."_

_The small shrug she gave might have shown that she didn't care, but he knew that she believed it. There was just to much conviction in her eyes._

_  
_Blood. There was just so much blood, most of which stained his hands and suit. There shouldn't have been that much blood.

 "Listen to me!" He demanded Skye firmly. "You're going to be okay."

He gently ran fingers through her hair, he would never get over how soft it felt to the touch.

 Skye looked up at him, tears evident in her eyes. She didn't want to relinquish the hold she had on the older man. Fear bubbled up in her gut, she didn't want to go anywhere. 

Skye just wanted Phil to keep holding her. 

_"Let me die. Let me die!" He screamed over and over._

_Soon the images of doctors and strange robotic machines faded, all the was left was white doves._

_Skye._

_"Coulson!" There was panic and desperation in her voice._

_Frantic hands grabbed a hold of him, anchoring him to reality._

_Relief flooded over him. He clung to her. He clung to his hope._

_Later when Agent Hand ask him why he was so invested in the young hacker, he will smile and tell her she is like the team mascot._

_  
_Finally Ward manages to pry Skye from the older agent's grasp, allowing Simmons to work on her.

Phil watched woodenly as FitzSimmions worked franticlly to stop the bleeding. His fist were clenched in rage. Skye, his  _Skye_ took a bullet that was meant for him. It was suppose to be him that was laid out on that table with a hole on his chest.

He didn't jump when May placed a hand ok his shoulder pulling him out of his head space.

"She needs you to pull yourself together" For a split second Phil could see beyond May's mask, he could see the hurt and the pain and then it was gone so fleetingly.

 

_"I told you that it couldn't be no worse then what I imagined." She stated defiantly._

_It killed him to have to tell her the truth.Maybe Melinda was right, maybe keeping her from the truth was better._

_No! He was not going to lie to her._

_Taking a deep breath he shook his head. "It's worse"_

_As he predicted her world shattered. She tried to keep a brave face as he told her everything, but it was all in vain. He stretched his arms out invitingly; the least he could do was offer her this bit of comfort.  
_

_Later when the Bus is heading towards the eye of the storm when he gives her hand a squeeze he just hopes she knows that its way of saying that he is there, that he will continue to be.  
_

_Because she is his hope.  
_

_  
_"SKYE!" Simmions screams, followed by a choked sob. "No! Please, no."

Phil watched as Fitz grabbed Simmions hand pulling her away. It was too late. She was gone. Nothing could be done for her now.

Ward somehow managed to pull his self together enough to pull the over the young girl, as Simmions buried her face into Fitz neck. Phil's world shattered, he felt his knees give out sending him collapsing forward. Agent May grabbed his arm keeping him from falling on his face. May said nothing but the tear tracks on her face said it all. It was just to much. _  
_

_"Phil please." She breathes out breathlessly againsty his skin._

_He knows he should put on the brakes, he should stop this here; but he can't bring it in him self to do it.  
_

_His lips are on her in a second, his fingers in her hair. Its soft, is the only thought that he can register.  
_

_"Tell me what you want." He rasped in her ear. She shivers in excitement.  
_

_She just gives him a needy kiss in reply.  
_

_Later when they are both sweaty and satisfied laying in each others arms, he thinks she's a sleep he brushes a soft kiss against her temple. "I love you my dove."  
_

_"I love you too A.C." She whispers.  
_

_  
_After he has scrubbed every last bit of her blood from his body he makes his way down to the lab. Its dark and silent, and in a way he is thankful that the others have decided to leave him alone to say his goodbyes. Tears glinted in his eyes as he leaned over her, he can't remember her being this pale and still. It scares him.

He knows when he leaves here he will leave that part of him that was A.C _her_ A.C. Thats just fine because he will never be that person agian; not with out her.

He kissed her lips for the final time. "Goodbye my whit dove."

 

 

 


End file.
